


Aziraphale and the Terrible, Horrid Ordeal with All of the Colors

by tea_bunny



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Colors, Drabble, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_bunny/pseuds/tea_bunny
Summary: An alabaster angel pines over his demon and questions his wardrobe.





	Aziraphale and the Terrible, Horrid Ordeal with All of the Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and better than ever, coming at you with something different! This is probably going to be a part of a series if I happen to find any motivation. Enjoy! :)

The angel has always preferred lighter colors.

This makes sense, really - angels and their holy virgin white, after all - but Aziraphale finds joy in the blissfully neutral; he accentuates himself with alabaster, busies himself with various shades of brown, white, grey, because these colors are calm, nice, soft. Aziraphale (at the very least) would like to be able to keep the appearance of niceness, calmness, softness. Angels and their high expectations, after all. 

His dearest Crowley is anything but.

Crowley is striking, **_gorgeous_**, from the deepest, darkest blacks to the brightest crimsons. He's _electric_, alluring, and Azira (for once in his life) is able to forget, suddenly. Crowley takes his focus and his worry and gives him time to _rest_, for once in his life. It's a blessing (pun intended). 

Lately, the angel has been wondering if he's just _too_ soft, if he isn't enough. Six thousand years of pining and pretending to be the better person will do that to a person (or a Principality). Aziraphale has always been a lover of art, but perhaps he should try and channel this admiration into the colors he chooses to wear? It's a trivial matter - at it's core, it's a human one. A simple, meaningless insecurity. It's draining and present nonetheless, and the angel intends to _do_ something about it.

\--

Aziraphale had fallen in love with the color blue. From the lightest, softest pastels to the depth of sapphire to the brightness of aquamarine, Zira is practically drowning in the colors. Those are just the blues! There's an entire color spectrum, ranging from light to dark, warm to cool, old to new - everything! Goodness, he's going to have to invest in some new ink for his quills, really-

His favorite colors are still the red of his Crowley's hair and the bright greeny-yellow of his eyes, but nobody's paying any mind to that, even if a slightly drunken Aziraphale and a very amused (and very fond) Crowley are together in a bookshop, one listening to the other ramble on about color theory and how things are just _too pretty_ ("You're too pretty, angel," being whispered quietly amongst the rambles, the angel himself completely unaware).

(Long story short, the next morning greets Aziraphale with a lovely sapphire blue scarf left on a package on his doorstep. It's soft to the touch, warm and nice and _blue_.) Thanks are given, but credit is never taken ("Thank you, my dear." "For what, angel?") and they go back to living their lives. 


End file.
